Chuck and Sarah vs The Family Life
by 00Awesome
Summary: Set about thirteen years in the future. Chuck and Sarah are happily married with three kids and are out of the spy game. Or are they? Pretty fluffy. Oneshot? Multi chapter? Please read and review and tell me what you think. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck and Sarah vs The Family Life**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my take on what Chuck and Sarah's life could be like if they had kids. Not sure if it's going to be a oneshot or a multi chapter fic. I'm not really sure. Anyways, tell me what you think. I might end up turning into a story mainly about the Bartowski kids, I dunno. You guys have to tell me what you think. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. If I did Shaw wouldn't be in the plot. **

**-00Awesome**

* * *

><p>"SJ! Come on get up!" Sarah Bartowski called to her second son. The 10 year old rolled over onto his side, trying to ignore his mother's call.<p>

"Come on, you're dad's making pancakes for breakfast." This got his attention. "If you don't come down now, Tyler and Sam will have finished them."

SJ bolted upright. "You're bluffing, mom."

"Maybe," Sarah smiled. "But are you willing to risk your pancakes?"

SJ briefly considered it before he threw the covers off and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Sarah smiled and made her way downstairs where Chuck and the other two were waiting. Chuck was finished frying pancakes and was starting to wash the pan.

"Morning," he greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Morning," she greeted back and took a sip of coffee. "I finally got your son up."

"I know. He ran down the stairs yelling about pancakes. And for the record he's your son too. He really doesn't like getting up early."

"He does not."

"I think he gets that from you," Chuck grinned at his wife.

She playfully smacked him. "I guess he does."

"At least he doesn't murder his alarm clock."

"You know he gets his spy skills from me." She retorted playfully. "They all do," she grinned back at him. "And you never know, maybe someday in the future he might."

"God I hope not. I'll have to spend a fortune replacing alarm clocks for the both of you."

* * *

><p>After thirteen years of marriage Chuck and Sarah had three children. The eldest was eleven year old Tyler Charles Bartowski, he had his mother's blonde hair and his father's brown eyes. Tyler had definitely inherited Sarah's athletic skills and was one hell of an athlete who played for a couple of school teams but was a bit of a nerd at heart, which Chuck was incredibly proud of.<p>

The second was Steven John Bartowski or SJ for short, SJ had blue eyes and curly brown hair, which he whined continuously about, forcing Sarah to have his hair cut short, so he would stop complaining. He was far more of nerd than his older brother and was one of the smartest kids in class. Despite being a nerd he had inherited a lot of Sarah's spy skills as did his other two siblings, although he seemed to have gotten more.

The third child and only daughter of Chuck and Sarah was Samantha Emma "Sam" Bartwoski. Eight year old Sam was nearly a carbon copy of her mother, blonde hair and blue eyes with a few of her father's facial features. She was just entering second grade. She was both smart and a keen athlete which gave her a lot of potential to become like either of her brothers

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah entered the dining room, where the Bartowski kids were hastily eating breakfast. It was the first day of school and none of them were very keen to go back after a summer of awesomeness.<p>

"So, Ty, you excited for fifth grade?" Chuck asked his eldest son. Tyler seemed more interested in his pancakes than his father's question. Another thing that he'd inherited from Sarah was that he was not very chatty and sometimes kept to himself.

"Not really," he replied. "I imagine it's like fourth grade, just harder and with a different teacher."

"How about you Sam? Excited for second grade?"

She shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I'd rather summer lasted the whole year."

Sam and Tyler were both dressed for school. SJ quickly finished his pancakes and headed upstairs to get dressed for school. It was nearly 8:25, the doorbell rang and Chuck went to get it. He opened the door to find Ellie, Devon and their kids, thirteen year old Clara and seven year old Chris.

"Hey, guys," Chuck greeted them. "What a nice surprise, Sarah and the kids are in the kitchen."

"Hey, baby brother," Ellie greeted him. "We figured we'd send the kids off together. You know Chris is starting first grade."

"Yeah, I figured," Chuck said picking up his nephew; he'd grown a lot over the summer. He turned to his niece. "Clara, last year of middle school, right?"

"Yep," she said. "Junior high next year."

"Hey, bro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Devon asked Chuck. Chuck nodded and the two men made their way out of the living room.

"Is everything, okay, Devon?" Chuck asked. He seemed to be acting kind of odd.

"Um I just got a call from my mom yesterday she and my dad are gonna stay with me and Ellie for two weeks and I know that Ellie always starts freaking out when my parents come over. I mean do you remember when they came to visit for Chris' seventh birthday? The days leading up to it were not awesome."

Chuck remembered Ellie freaking out, cleaning like a mad man, attempting to cook every dish as if she was on Hell's Kitchen. And he certainly did not want a repeat of the last thanksgiving Devon's parents visited.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chuck asked. "I can't exactly stop your parents from visiting."

"I was thinking maybe you could calm her down, when she needs it. You know like be someone she can vent to or something, I dunno. Anything that will keep her from totally freaking out so I can get some sleep at night."

"Devon, I'm sure she won't be that bad. Isn't she used to it by now?" Chuck asked.

"No way bro. I mean you'd think that but the last time my parents came she was complaining to me every night, I hadn't not slept that much since we brought Chris home from the hospital."

"Of course I'll help you out Devon," Chuck told his brother in law.

"Thanks, Chuckster. You are a life saver."

"It's what I do."

* * *

><p>Chuck and Devon made their way into the kitchen where everyone else had gone into. Sarah and Ellie were talking about the new school year, while Clara was giving Tyler some new tips for the fifth grade.<p>

"It's pretty okay," she said. "Unless you get Mrs. Burgess, she's a real pain, gives you detention for everything..."

"SJ down yet?" Chuck asked.

"No," Sarah replied. "I haven't seen him."

"I'll go up, see if he's okay," Chuck said heading upstairs. He approached SJ's room and knocked on the door.

"SJ?" No reply. He knocked again. "SJ you alright?" Still no answer, Chuck opened the door and saw his son, fully dressed staring out the window, he seemed to be in a trance, zoning out and not paying much attention to his surroundings. He reminded Chuck so much of himself.

"SJ, you okay?" he asked sitting down next to his son on the bed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um I'm fine. Fine-totally, yeah" he said not very convincingly. Chuck sighed. SJ may have inherited Sarah's spy skills, but what he'd gotten from Chuck made him a not very adequate liar. Then again, he was only ten years old.

"Come on, buddy. Talk to me, what's up?" he asked. "Nervous for the first day at school?"

"I dunno, Dad. I mean sometimes I feel like I'm always gonna get compared to Tyler and I'm not gonna match up cause he's smart and sporty and plays for like five different clubs. And I'm...well I'm kinda just a nerd."

Chuck wondered where all this was coming from. He and Sarah had never compared SJ to Tyler and as far as he knew none of SJ's friends did either. And then suddenly it hit him. This was about a girl.

"SJ, by any chance is this about a girl?"

"A girl? Pfft, nah, dad I'm in the fourth grade. I'm not worried about girls. I mean if anything you should worry about Tyler I mean he's in the fifth grade...and I don't really hang out with girls, but Tyler does and so he's the one you should be worried about and not me so...yeah, " SJ rambled. Yup, this was totally about a girl.

"What's her name SJ?" Chuck deadpanned.

SJ sighed. "Her name is Lucy Shields. She was in my class last year."

"And you like her?"

"Kinda. But you know, I'm not really her type. I think. She likes sporty guys and bad boys and cool guys like that."

Chuck hadn't imagined having this conversation with SJ for a couple of years but he supposed he might as well tell him now then wait till it was too late. He wondered about everything SJ had said and what had happened for him to think about it this seriously.

"Want my advice, kiddo?" He nodded his head. "First of all, I wouldn't take any of this stuff too seriously. You're in the fourth grade, you still have a lot of time ahead of you to worry about girls and you being their types and them liking you. Second, you won't get compared to you brother, people like you for you, not your siblings." SJ nodded his head once again. "And third, don't worry about not getting girls because you're a nerd. Because by being a nerd is how I got your mom to marry me. You don't always have to be Prince Charming, SJ. Sometimes the nerd does get the girl."

SJ smiled. "I get it now. Thanks dad."

"Good to hear it, now you should probably get down if you don't wanna miss the bus."

Chuck and SJ came down just two minutes before the bus arrived. Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome wished their kids a good first day before they got on the bus. After that, Ellie and Awesome went back to their place.

"So what happened with SJ?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, he was worried about being compared to Tyler and he has a crush on this girl in class and being a nerd. But I told him not to worry and sometimes," Chuck flashed his famous Bartowski grin. "The nerd gets the girl."

"That is true," Sarah grinned back at her husband. Their lives were finally normal. There was no more CIA, no more spying, no more Intersect, no more constantly almost getting killed. If someone had told her back when she was sent on her mission to find the Intersect that she would be happily married to a wonderful guy, with three kids who she could not love more, she would have told them they were crazy. And maybe tranqed them because they might have been mental. But the truth was she could not have been happier.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied giving her a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so good? Bad? Okay? Terrible. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if I should make this a multi chapter or not. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Friday, that same week_**

* * *

><p>Tyler Bartowski bolted in through the front door with SJ nudging in behind him. It was the first Friday of the school year and after a week of school, both were eagerly trying to get to the TV. Tyler elbowed his brother in an attempt to get him to stay back.<p>

"The TV's mine, SJ!"

"No way, I claimed it first!"

"I got in the house first!"

SJ ran to the couch. "I got to the TV first!"

"Yeah? Well I was born first!" Tyler argued, trying to grab the TV remote out of SJ's hand. SJ was holding it out of his brother's reach.

"Me and Nick are playing Halo online, so the TV's mine!" SJ said.

"You can play Halo anytime!" Tyler argued. "Wrestlemania is today, and I am _not_ missing it!"

At that moment Sam walked through the door, that the two brother's had forgotten to close, their little sister was looking rather irritated.

"Thanks for not waiting for me after school you morons!" she exclaimed at them. "If you stayed a bit longer, you would have gotten a lift from Uncle Casey," she said before dumping her bag and heading up to her room. Despite the short interruption with Sam the two kept fighting for the remote, until a certain former NSA Colonel walked in.

"What's going on?"

Tyler and SJ turned around to see their 'Uncle Casey' with some papers in his hand. SJ stopped struggling with the remote and Tyler used this chance to grab it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Haha, too slow."

Casey ignored it. "Um..are your parents in?"

"Nah," SJ said. "How come?"

"Work stuff," Casey grunted. "Anyway, when they get home tell them to give me a call." Casey turned to leave when SJ had an idea.

"Uncle Casey, wait," Casey turned around. Had it been anyone else (excluding Alex and Kathleen) Casey would have been irritated or kept walking, but the Bartowski kids did have a way of making him more tolerant, something he thought only Alex could do.

"Yeah?"

SJ looked atr Tyler, who was already watching WWE and then back to Casey. "Me and Tyler both want the TV, me cause I want to keep a promise and play Halo with a friend and him because he wants to watch some stupid wrestling show."

Tyler scoffed. "Stupid? These guys train everyday and make millions of dollars a match, do some math in your head geekazoid and guess how much they make a year."

SJ rolled his eyes and turned back to Casey. "Well?"

Tyler quickly spoke up. "Mom's also taking me to karate at four thirty so SJ will be able to have it for like two hours."

"SJ, why don't you let Tyler have the TV now and you can have it while he's at karate," Casey suggested.

"Sure, I guess," SJ mumbled as Tyler found his channel and was watching the Big Show rematch Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania. "How are Uncle Morgan and Aunt Alex?" SJ asked Casey, who cringed at the mention of his son in law. He didn't exactly hate Morgan but he always had a feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Fine, I guess," he muttered. Morgan and Alex had one five year old daughter, Katherine and Alex was pregnant with their second child. "I have to go," Casey muttered again. "Tell your parents I stopped by," he said before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Buymore, Break Room<br>****  
><strong>"Hey, Buddy," Morgan said walking to Chuck and giving him a pat on the back. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Chuck replied. "Just the usual, you?"

"Good, good, awesome, fantastic, great, over the moo..."

"Morg, buddy, we both know something's wrong so tell me," Chuck said.

"Well, it's just that with Alex pregnant, I have to take care of Kate and we're discussing names and we really can't think of any that we agree on and it's just getting pretty stressful..."

"What names have you thought of?" Chuck asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um, see, I'm kinda going for nerd names. You know from Star Wars, Mortal Kombat, stuff like that. But Alex keeps shooting them down. I mean I want my son to have a cool name but Alex won't accept any of my suggestions."

"What exactly did you suggest to name him?" Chuck asked.

"Luke, Han, Chewie..."

"You actually suggested to name your son Chewie?" Chuck asked, surprised, he never thought Morgan would go that far.

"Middle name, Han Chewbacca Grimes. Or Luke Chewbacca Grimes, either one would do."

"Morgan um...don't take this the wrong way but your son would get bullied at school a lot. Come on, what else did you suggest?"

"Kano, from Mortal Kombat or Johnny Cage Grimes. I also suggested Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"You know, like Bruce Wayne," Morgan said.

"Bruce Wayne Grimes?"

"Exactly, Alex won't even think about any of those."

"Morgan, I hate to burst your bubble but I think Alex is right. I wouldn't want to name my kids that stuff," Chuck told his best friend. "What did she suggest?"

"Borring stuff. You know James, Peter, John, Keith. I think she wants to name him after Casey actually."

Chuck raised his eyebrow. "Casey?"

Morgan nodded. "I dunno man, I think so. How did you and Sarah deal with the whole naming thing?"

Chuck thought for a moment. "I dunno, dude. Tyler was kinda hard to decide but by the time we got to SJ and Sam we kinda just went by people who were important to us. But with Tyler, we had to compramise you know?"

"I guess, I'll talk to Alex, see if she'll be open to anything else. See you, buddy," Morgan said heading off. Just as Morgan left the Buymore Chuck got a text, he looked at his Iphone, it was from Casey.

Get Walker, meet at my apartment soon. It's a matter of national security.

-Casey

Chuck wondered what this could be about after thirteen years of not spying what could be going on, nevertheless he put his phone back into his pocket and headed to find Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sad that Chuck has ended, and I was definitely not happy with the ending, I've never been one for cliffhanger endings so that was pretty disappointing. Chuck was three awesome years of my life (cause I only started watching at season three and caught up on DVD) and I am really sad to see it end, especially the way that it did. I mean it half makes me wish that it ended at season 4 cause that was happy at least, Chuck and Sarah were married and loaded. But then again most of seson five was good, it's just the ending that ticked me off. I wish that Chuck didn't be a hero and just let Sarah get all her memories back, but I guess it would't _really_ ****be Chuck if it ended like that. In most cases I don't go for a cliche'd happy ending but in this case I was really rooting for one. I don't even know why they ended Chuck after season five. As far as I know the ratings weren't doing too bad and it didn't get cancelled. Oh well I guess I can just hope that they make a Chuck movie or another network picks the show up or there's a spin off or something. **

**Anyway, enough ranting, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Since the show's done for the momet I might try to buy Chuck off Schwartz and Fedak, but since I don't, for now I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Chuck quickly found Sarah and the two of them rushed to Casey's apartment. He still lived in Echo Park and they knocked on his door.

"Bout time," he grunted, letting them in.

"Okay, Casey," Chuck asked. "What's the big emergency?"

Casey picked up a piece of paper and showed it to them. "This, Bartowski is the big emergency!"

Chuck and Sarah quickly scanned the paper it seemed to all be written in some sort of code language, not particularly easy to understand. "It's all written in code," Sarah said. "What about it?"

"Look at the bottom closely, very closely," Casey instructed.

The Bartowski's looked at it again and despite the appearance to make it look like barcoding, the letters were now clear. ORION. The thought repeated in Chuck's head over and over again. _Orion, Orion, Orion. My dad's back? No way! It can't be...Can it? He was shot...I watched him die when Shaw...How is this even posibble? I think I should lie down before I pass out._

"Chuck, are you okay?" Sarah asked, noticing the look on her husband's face, he was spiraling in his mind.

"Oh? Um...yeah, actually no, I'm not sure really. This is just...wow, you know," Chuck rambled. "Casey, where did you even get this?"

"It was sent to me by one General Dianne Beckman," Casey answered."Why?I have no clue, but if it's Orion...What'd you reckon, Chuck?"

"I, uh...I don't know. I don't even get what the code is. Wow...wow, my dad's back, is he? That's just um..."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Well, Beckman also sent this to me," he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a flah drive. "What do you suppose it means?"

Chuck was once again scanning over the code with his eyes. "Okay, I think this might have something to do with the Intersect."

Sarah froze at the mention of the Intersect, in her short period of time as one, she had managed to do the dirty work of Quinn, try kill her husband and forget the last five years. Thanks to Chuck that had been fixed, but it still gave her the creeps.

"The Intersect?"

"Yeah, um I don't know the full of it but maybe someone else could fix the code I can't really figure it out right now. Why did Beckman send this to you anyway?" Chuck asked. "I thought you quit the NSA."

Casey grunted. "That's what I thought too, but apparently, the_ NSA_ have seem to have forgotten that."

"So what exactly do we do?" Sarah asked. "What's in the flash drive, Casey?"

"From what I gather another one of those Orion puzzles, I plugged it in to my computer but it wouldn't let me get in without solving some kind of riddle"

"What exactly was the riddle, Casey?" Chuck asked. "Usually it's stuff from me and Ellie's childhood."

He shrugged. "Don't remember, exactly."

Chuck walked over to Casey's computer, just as he was about to plug it in, he had a thought and retarcted the falsh drive from the USB port. "No," he said blankly. "No, I can't do it. No way, nuh uh, forget it."

"Chuck?" Sarah asked her husband.

"What if it's another Intersect? What if I solve the riddle and I download another one. Not happening. I'm not gonna be a spy again and I'm certainly not putting our family in danger, Sarah," he said, then he turned to Casey. "Find out why Beckman sent this to you," he said.

Casey understood what Chuck meant. He didn't want to put his family in danger, he wouldn't want Alex or Kate or Gertrude or-God help-me [Casey thought] Morgan Grimes in danger. He'd find out why Beckamn sent it.

He nodded to them. "I'll try find out, no promises."

"Thanks, Casey," Sarah said as she and Chuck left Casey's apartment. Chuck was silent on the drive back home. Sarah knew that he was thinking about his dad and the Intersect and everything.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sarah offered.

"My dad. I have no idea whether the man I thought was dead for fifteen years is alive or not and I have no damn idea what is in that flash drive. I mean I'm scared it could be another Intersect but I can't help being a little bit curious."

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Residence<strong>

Tyler was begrudgingly letting SJ play Halo with his friend, Nick as he watched boredly at the screen. Tyler was trying to find Nick and kept changing in between his sniper scope gun and his needler.

"This is really stupid. I could be watching history being made in WWE, but no I have to watch you and your friend play this dumb as game."

SJ ignored his brother. He had a streak of seven to four kills going for him and was not about to start lowering his game. Just then the phone rang. Tyler jumped up to pick up the receiver, hoping something interesting would happen.

"Hello? No this is his brother, who's calling? Um I'll see if he's available. Give me a minute," he covered the talking part of the phone so the person on the otehr line couldn't hear. "SJ, it's for you."

"Say I'm busy," SJ said accomplishing his eighth kill. "Yes!" he grinned.

"It's Lucy Shields," Tyler replied.

SJ paused the game and ran up to his brother. "Gimmie!" he said.

Tyler rolled his eyes and handed him the phone. SJ walked up to his room with the phone, Tyler could hear bits and pieces of what his brother was saying.

"Hey, Lucy. Nah, not much, how bout you? Really? That sounds pretty cool... I know that assignment from Mr Delaney was totally unfair...I know right, I haven't even started... Good I'm not the only one. So anyway..."

Tyler rolled his eyes again and changed the AV of the TV so that he could watch a match between Wade Barret and Randy Orton. He grinned.

"No holds barred, my favorite," he said smiling as he watched RKO slam Barret into a table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Once again I'm quite disapointed in the way that Chuck ended. Oh well, fingers crossed for a movie or something like that. Anyway if you didn't know RKO is another name for Randy Orton.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please please review.**


End file.
